After the Harvest
by krisyuichan
Summary: This is about what happened to Hibiki and the others after they defeated the Harvest. I don't know much about it but... Enjoy!
1. Intro

_-------Hello everyone! This is my second fanfiction so far! It's about this anime show called Vandread. I figured that I should make another one so that my friends can start reading it. This is only the intro to introduce how the story has been and how it is going to be! SO ENJOY!----------_

**_INTRO: 'In the Futuristic Time When Earth Died'_**

After defeating the horrible and persistent earth fleet, the crew of the pirates began to experiment the change of lifestyle that their two planets, Mejare and Tarak. Ever since the colonization of the planet Earth, the two planets have separated because of the misunderstandings between men and women.

During a fight in space between men and women, the pirates, have mysteriously 'jumped' or teleported through a far away distance in space, thus making them unable to return to their home planets with their prisoners, and their ship had also fused with the old unused colonization ship of Tarak that contains the powerful power source, the Paeksys.

The understandings of the different genders changed once a band of female pirates, led by Magno Vivan, had offered a place of three unusual men in their crew. They have once been prisoners when the pirates have sabotaged the launching of the Ikazuchi's, or Vanguards, of the Tarakian army. But due to their unplanned agreement during the fight of a mysterious alien enemy, they have been trusted by the feminine side.

The Nirvana pirate ship, the crew, and the Paeksys, had made a great change of views of the three young female pirates and a teenage boy named Hibiki, along with the rest of the pirate team. They needed it once they have discovered that their alien new enemy has planned to 'harvest' them in order to replace the dying life on their own alien planet. To the crew's surprise, their planet was actually the once lustrous and lively Earth. The planet has been dying for years once the moon has been forced out of orbit due to the dangerous experiments made to explore the deep space.

The battle for their planet's safety from obliteration (literally) had been though for both men and women in Magno's crew. But as they arrived in their home planets and successfully defeating the Earth harvest fleet using teamwork of both genders in Mejare and Tarak, they knew there should be change and start living together like how Earth humans live, men and women with families.

'The Experiment of men and women,' as they call it, has been a success so far with the exception of still many arguments from both sides. However, they still plan to make it a success in order to fully retain the new life of the next generation after them.

---THE STORY BEGINS (in chapter two!)---


	2. The Start

Hibiki, Dita, and the Commander (or you can call her B.C or Buzam) were getting too bored on searching for men suitable for living with women. Interviewing them is a lot worse. Most people still disagreed about women, but some have a little courage to do it.

"The men we interviewed have a disgusting taste, Commander," Dita complained.

"Well, that's men for you," said the Commander as she smiled to her with her dangerous and strikingly beautiful looking face. The commander might very beautiful and tough. But she is actually a man who was once in the Tarak army to spy on Magno's ship. But he chose to remain a woman after they defeated the Harvest.

"Is this interview done yet? I'm getting too exhausted," said Bart. He came along with the other three with Duelo, a very handsome looking doctor.

"Don't complain too much. We are here because we are an importance with this experiment," Duelo said in a shallow voice.

"They call this an experiment? Why would they experiment on humans anyway?" Hibiki yelled in a distance. He was trying to round up the men who would be interested in their plan.

"At least we have some men who are willing to do it. The only problem is if the women in Mejare are up to this plan. This will be really though for us," Dita said as she helped Hibiki get into the ship.

"Well, if they are not willing to do it. Then we'll have some kind of tournament where they can fight for this. It will be fun. There might be some blood spilling and killing is allowed," Hibiki offered.

There was an awkward silence. Everyone stared at him in disapproval with a couple of anime sweat drops dripping on their forehead.

"What? It's a great idea," he said.

"Are you clueless or what? Women are not violent like you men. You have to make some consideration," the commander sighed.

"I was just trying to make some ideas to help. Geez, can't I have some significance also?"

Dita laughed. "Don't worry Mr. Alien." (when she meant Mr. Alien, she meant Hibiki. She's had this habit of calling him that ever since they first met. She's a bit cookoo about aliens.) "All of us have something important to do. We are in the center of the plan, after all."

"Would you do me a favor? Stop calling me 'Mr. Alien' and call me by my first name. It is kind of getting on my nerves when you call me that," Hibiki told Dita.

"Okay…Hibiki," Dita agreed smiling.

Hibiki blushed a little. "I did not mean!…Well…Oh crap…" He blushed more and tried to hide it by putting his head down.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Bart asked.

"Shut up! Nothing's going on between us!"

"You don't have to be so defensive about it," Duelo said cooly as he sat on the chair to get the ship ready.

"I am not being defensive! Why are you guys doing that to me all the time?" Hibiki yelled louder, still blushing a bit.

"Stop all this yelling and let's go. We're going to be late," the commander suggested.

Everyone agreed and went.


	3. The Start part 2

"Sighs…Without the Harvest or anything to fight, this ship got so boring…" Barnette complained.

"Well, it won't be so boring once I finally have a baby with an actual man. Barnette, you should be the God Mother!" Jura exclaimed.

"Are you still obsessed with that idea? Why do you want to have a baby with a man anyways?"

"Well, no Mejerian had ever done it, right? I want to be really famous!"

"…Figures, Jura." Barnette scratched her head in disbelief.

"Besides, when I saw Ezra with her baby, I began thinking of having a new life instead of fighting in space with other enemies."

They were in the Nirvana ship in space trying to wait for the return of Hibiki and the others from the interview. Everyone is pretty bored and has nothing to do. Even Pai Way, the little mischievous young nurse whom always butt into people's business, have nothing to do her own 'Pai Check.'

"When are they coming back, Parfeit?" she asked the mechanic.

"I don't know, but they should come back soon or I'll go nuts in boredom here!" she yelled.

"Looks like everyone is pretty annoyed and bored once the men leave this ship," a familiar voice said. It was the captain, Magno Vivan, but everyone just calls her Captain. She was the first generation whom colonized in Mejare during the extinction of Earth. Obviously, she is very old.

"Oh, hello, Captain, you seemed a lot happier since Miss Gasco came back," said Parfait.

Gasconyu, or Gasco, came back while their crew and the whole Mejare and Tarak army were fighting the Earth harvest fleet. Everyone thought she was dead after she sacrificed herself from letting them get beaten by a Harvest flag ship a very long time ago.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be happy?" the captain said.

"She just meant that you have been down since she was gone, Captain," said Meia in the distance.

Meia is the best and used-to-be-arrogant member of the crew. She was once very distant from others, in fear that they will 'hurt' her once again. But living with men in the same ship has changed her views. She even became more talkative, but she still has the same personality.

"They are back! They are back!" yelled a small white robot called Pyoro.

"They are back, Pyoro?" Parfait asked.

"Yes, and they have the men with them! Pyoro!" said Pyoro excitedly.

"Okay, let's get to business, shall we?" the captain told everyone.


End file.
